Bane (DC Comics)
Bane ist ein wiederkehrender Superschurke aus dem DC Comics-Universum und aus diversen Adaptionen. Er tauchte zum ersten Mal im Jahr 1992 in Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 auf und ist einer der Hauptschurken aus Batmans Schurkengalerie. Er ist insbesondere dafür bekannt, Batmans Identität enttarnt zu haben und ihm im Verlauf der Knightfall-Handlung den Rücken gebrochen zu haben. Vergangenheit Bane wurde im berüchtigten Peña Duro-Gefängnis auf Santa Prisca geboren, wo er seine Jungend verbrachte da er dazu verdammt wurde, die Haftstrafe seines scheinbar verstorbenen Vaters abzusitzen. Seine Mutter war ebenfalls im Gefängnis, starb aber als Bane sechs Jahre alt war. Im Gefängnis las Bane begierig jedes Buch, das er in die Fänge bekommen konnte, trainierte im Trainingsraum des Gefängnisses und lernte durch den brutalen Gefängnisalltag auch diverse Kampfarten - so dass er sowohl seinen Körper als auch seinen Geist stählte. Im Gefängnis hatte Bane einen Teddybär, Osito, den Bane als seinen einzigen wahren Freund ansah und in dessen Rücken er zudem ein Messer versteckte. Während Bane im Gefängnis aufwuchs, erkannten einige Häftlinge, Zombie, Trogg und Bird, seine Stärke und versprachen ihm ihre Loyalität. Bane wurde auch insgesamt ein gefürchteter Häftling in Peña Duro und selbst der Gefängniswärter erkannte, dass die Gefangenen Bane mehr fürchteten als ihn. Daher ließ er Bane für zehn Jahre lang in Einzelhaft sperren, doch Bane nutzte die Zeit um seinen Geist und seinen Willen zu stählen und wurde daher zu einer Legende unter den Häftlingen. Als Jahre später ein Team Wissenschaftler auf Peña Duro ankam und dort das Steroid Venom entwickelten und an Häftlingen testeten, wurde Bane als Versuchskaninchen ausgewählt. Er war der einzige, der diesen Test überlebte und das Venom verlieh ihm übermenschliche Stärke und Ausdauer. Bane entschied sich nun, aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen und gemeinsam mit Zombie, Bird und Trogg konnte er den Aufseher töten und von Santa Prica entkommen. Geschichte New Earth Nachdem er von Bird von dessen Heimat, Gotham City, erfahren hat und erfährt, dass es dort eine Legende von einem Beschützer der Stadt - Batman - geben soll, entscheidet Bane, sich auf den Weg dorthin zu machen und Batman zu töten um zu beweisen, dass er der Stärkste und Beste ist. Daher macht Bane sich mit seiner Gruppe auf dem Weg nach Gotham City, wo er seine Stärke testet indem er Killer Croc findet, bekämpft und besiegt. Danach will er Batmans Stärke messen und wandelt daher den Riddler mit Venom in eine verstärkte Version seiner selbst um, so dass der Riddler Batman nicht nur als mentale, sondern auch als psychische Herausforderung gegenübersteht. Zudem zerstört Bane die Mauern von Arkham Asylum und erlaubt es den dort inhaftierten Schurken so, auszubrechen und erneut Chaos in der Stadt zu verursachen. Batman braucht insgesamt drei Monate um sie wieder einzufangen. Bane wird nun langsam in Gotham berüchtigt, so dass auch die anderen Schurken auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Es gelingt Bane sogar, Robin zu fangen, der aber gerettet wird als Killer Croc Bane angreift um Rache für seine letzte Niederlage zu bekommen. Dabei kann Croc Banes Venom-Pumpe beschädigen, während Bane Crocs Arm bricht. Beide überleben den Kampf aber. Als Bane in Gotham City Bruce Wayne sieht, erkennt er diesen schlagartig als Batman. Er nutzt daher Batmans Müdigkeit und Ausgelaugtheit nach dem Fangen der von Bane befreiten Schurken und bricht in Wayne Manor ein, wo er Waynes Butler Alfred ausknockt, Batman in der Batcave angreift und ihn sogar besiegen kann. Er hebt den überwältigten Batman daraufhin auf und lässt ihn auf sein Knie herabkrachen, wodurch er Batman das Rückgrat bricht. Den regungslosen Batman bringt er in die Downtown von Gotham, wo er ihn mitten auf der Straße zurücklässt. Nachdem Batman ausgeschaltet ist, beginnt Bane, die Gangsterbosse und Verbrecherlords in Gotham auszuschalten und ihre Handlanger zu rekrutieren. Gleichzeitig erfährt er über Gerüchte von einem neuen Batman und schickt Handlanger, um diese Gerüchte zu verifizieren. Über diese Handlanger gelingt es dem neuen Batman aber, Banes Versteck zu finden und ihn in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Bane wird dabei gezwungen, zu fliehen und macht sich auf die Suche nach mehr Venom, um den neuen Batman besiegen zu können. In einer weiteren Konfrontation mit dem neuen Batman, der einen Kampfanzug trägt, kann dieser die Röhren durchtrennen, durch die das Venom in Banes Körper gepumpt wird, so dass Bane, der auf das Venom angewiesen und mittlerweile süchtig ist, rasch schwächer wird. So ist es dem neuen Batman möglich, Bane zusammenzuschlagen bis dieser keinerlei Kraft mehr hat. Daraufhin wird Bane von der Polizei in Empfang genommen und ins Blackgate-Gefängnis gesperrt. Monate später kehrt der echte Batman zurück. Bane nutzt seine Haft währenddessen, um seine Venom-Sucht zu überwinden und kann schließlich auch aus Blackgate ausbrechen. Daraufhin arbeitet er sogar mit Batman zusammen, um einen Verbrecherring auszuhebeln, der eine Venom-Abwandlung auf die Straßen bringt. Nach ihrem Sieg, spricht Bane sich von seinen vergangenen Verbrechen frei und befiehlt Batman, aufzuhören ihn zu jagen. Er verlässt Gotham ohne Kampf und kehrt für kurze Zeit nach Santa Prisca zurück. Durch Talia al Ghul kommt er in Kontakt mit Ra's al Ghul, der von Bane so beeindruckt ist, dass er ihn schließlich sogar zu seinem Erben macht. Als Ra's und Bane später zusammen Gotham angreifen, wird Bane in einem Zweikampf von Batman besiegt. Bane kehrt mehrere Male nach Gotham City zurück. Treffen mit Batman resultieren dabei nicht immer in einem Kampf, da die beiden gelegentlich aus Respekt sogar miteinander zusammenarbeiten um gemeinsame Ziele zu erreichen. Nach einem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen King Snake, in dem Bane Batmans Leben rettet und dabei tödlich verwundet wird, revanchiert sich Batman, indem er Bane in einer Lazarusgrube heilt. Bane kehrt später nach Santa Prica zurück, um dort den Einfluss der Drogenkartelle zu zerschlagen, die neue Venom-Stränge erschaffen und die Droge auf den Straßen verteilt haben. Dies gelingt und Bane wird zu einem Nationalhelden. Den Status als Held verliert er allerdings, als er nach einer von Amanda Waller manipulierten Wahl das Kriegsrecht in Santa Prisca verhängt und das Land in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzt. Nach einer kurzen Mitgliedschaft im Suicide Squad tritt Bane den Secret Six bei und arbeitet daran, seine zurückgekehrte Venom-Sucht zu überwinden und sich anstatt auf rohe Stärke auf Taktik und Kampftechniken zu verlassen. Prime Earth Im Prime Earth-Kontinuum ist Banes Vergangenheit relativ gleich geblieben. Nach seiner ersten Niederlage gegen Batman wird er allerdings von dem Court of Owls kontaktiert, die Rachepläne Banes verbieten, da sie eigene Pläne haben. Indem Bane, der sich vom Cort nichts sagen lassen will, die Gesandten zu Tode foltert, macht er sich den Court of Owls zum Feind - unter anderem, weil er dachte sie wurden von Batman gesandt. Bane entscheidet sich schließlich, erst den Court of Owls und dann Batman auszulöschen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Nachdem das Crime Syndicate die Erde übernimmt, teilen die Schurken Gothams die Stadt unter einander auf. Bane rekrutiert dabei die Häftlinge aus Blackgate um mit ihnen die Stadt zu erobern. Ihnen stellen sich Scarecrow und die Häftlinge von Arkham entgegen. Bane kann diesen Konflikt gewinnen, doch wird nach seinem Sieg von Batman in einen langen und harten Kampf verwickelt, in dem er letztendlich unterlegen ist. Andere Auftritte Arkhamverse Bane ist ein Schurke aus der Arkhamverse-Videospielserie. Er ist ein Schurke und Bossgegner aus Arkham Asylum, ein Schurke aus Arkham City, der sekundäre Antagonist aus Arkham Origins und ein erwähnter Charakter aus Arkham Knight. [[Datei:Arkham Bane.png|thumb|left|200px|Bane im Arkhamverse]] Bane ist ein intelligenter und brutaler Söldnerführer und ein Superschurke aus Gotham City. Er ist ein Feind von Batman und ursprünglich einer der acht Assassinen, der von Joker nach Gotham City gerufen wird um dort Batman zu töten. Bei diesem Plan arbeitet er eng mit Joker zusammen und kann sogar Batmans Identität erfahren und Wayne Manor angreifen. Dieses Wissen verliert Bane aber nach einer extremen Überdosis seines Steroids Venom wieder. Später wird Bane von Dr. Young in Arkham Asylum ausgenutzt um aus seinem Venom eine neue, weitaus gefährlichere Droge namens TITAN zu schaffen. Dabei wird Bane völlig von seinem Venom getrennt und "ausgetrocknet". Erst als Joker in einem Angriff auf Arkham Asylum die Anstalt übernimmt, lässt er Bane wieder Venom zuführen um ihn gegen Batman antreten zu lassen. Nach seiner Niederlage und der Öffnung von Arkham City versucht Bane, die dort gelagerten TITAN-Phiolen an sich zu reißen, was aber durch Batman verhindert wird. Batman: The Brave and the Bold Bane ist ein nebensächlicher Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht dort als nebensächlicher Schurke in der siebzehnten Folge der ersten Staffel auf. The Dark Knight Rises Bane ist einer der Hauptschurken auf dem 2012 erschienenen Actionfilm The Dark Knight Rises. Er wurde von Tom Hardy dargestellt. Bane ist ein Häftling aus einem legendären und berüchtigten Gefängnis, der als Beschützer und engster Vertrauter von Talia al Ghul fungiert, die in diesem Gefängnis geboren wurde. Nach dem Tod von Talias Vater, Ra's al Ghul, beschließt sie, seinen finalen Wunsch zu erfüllen und Gotham City zu zerstören. Daher wird Bane als Vorhut losgeschickt, um die Stadt ökonomisch und geographisch zu isolieren und Anarchie zu säen. Dies gelingt ihm auch mithilfe einer Gruppe von Söldner - später als Mitglieder der Liga der Schatten offenbart - und nachdem Anarchie in Gotham herrscht, will Bane dort nach einiger Zeit eine Atombombe zünden und die Stadt, der er zuerst eine gewisse Hoffnung gelassen hat, zu zerstören. Als er dabei mit Batman aneinandergerät, kann Bane ihn in einem brutalen Kampf besiegen und ihm das Rückgrat brechen, doch Batman kann sich wieder hochkämpfen, nach Gotham zurückkehren und Bane dort gemeinsam mit Selina Kyle bekämpfen und besiegen. Gotham Bane ist gemeinsam mit Talia al Ghul der Hauptschurke der fünften und letzten Staffel der Serie Gotham. In der Serie erscheint Bane zuerst unter dem Namen Eduardo Dorrance. Er ist ein alter Kriegsgefährte von Jim Gordon und wird mit einer Spezialeinheit nach Gotham geschickt, nachdem die Stadt durch die Taten von Jeremiah Valeska zu einem Niemandsland wurde. Eduardo zeigt sich James Gordon gegenüber zuerst als Verbündeter, es stellt sich dann aber heraus, dass er mit weitaus düsteren Plänen nach Gotham gekommen ist, als er vorgegeben hat. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Eduardo und Gordon, in dem Gordon Eduardo fast töten kann und zum Sterben zurücklässt. Allerdings ist Eduardo ein Handlanger von Talia al Ghul, die auch diejenige war, die ihn nach Gotham gebracht hat. Talia findet den tödlich verwundeten Eduardo und lässt ihn von Professor Strange retten. Eduardo wird zwar entstellt, Stranges experimentelle Behandlung kann ihn jedoch retten und ihm zudem übermenschliche Stärke verleihen. Nach dieser Wiedergeburt nimmt Eduardo den Namen Bane an und setzt weiterhin alles daran, Talias Ziele durchzusetzen. Er wird geschickt um Barbara Kean zu töten, die aber entkommen kann, und wird auch in einen Kampf mit Alfred Pennyworth verwickelt, in dem er Alfred brutal zusammenschlägt und schwer verwundet. Young Justice [[Datei:BaneSiehtMammoth.png|thumb|250px|Bane in Young Justice]] Bane ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Young Justice. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der vierten Folge, Absprungzone, auf und kehrt auch in späteren Folgen zurück. Bane ist der Anführer einer Söldnergruppe auf Santa Prisca, die dort das Neosteroid Venom herstellt. Als die Kobra-Sekte Santa Prisca erobert um dort Banes Anlage zu übernehmen, setzt Bane sich mit seinen Truppen zur Wehr doch ist unterlegen und muss sich in den Dschungel zurückziehen. Daher verbündet sich Bane mit einem Jungheldenteam der Liga der Gerechten um die Sekte von seiner Insel zu vertreiben, wird danach aber bei dem Versuch, die Helden zu verraten, besiegt. Bane schließt sich später dem Licht an und ermöglicht es ihnen, Santa Prisca als Operationsbasis zu verwenden. Galerie Bane Schießt.jpg|Bane schießt Bane Schrei.jpg|Banes zorniger Schrei Trivia * Bane ist im New Earth-Kontinuum der Sohn von Edmund Dorrance, der auch als der Superschurke King Snake bekannt ist. * Bane ist neben dem Joker der einzige Charakter, der Ra's al Ghul im Schachspiel geschlagen hat. * Bane wurde von Dennis O'Neil, Chuck Dixon und Graham Nolan geschaffen. en:Bane (DC) pl:Bane (DC) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version